Love Confusion
by TheGreatandPowerfulAlex
Summary: M Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

~Akira'sP.O.V. ~

You open your eyes to the blackness surrounding you. You see nothing, but squint just as you see a small ball of light. You stand up, feeling a burning pain go through your body. You look down to see red water. Was it your blood? You looked back up, as the light disappeared. In the distance you look around, trying to find the source of the light that was once there. You walk to the center of what seems like a platform. As you are about to take another step, two arms grab you all pull you down. You gasp for air, as you lay there, afraid of what will happen next.

You look to your left, only to see the outline of a figure. You look to your right, only to find a metal cage with bars like it was a jail cell. You hear a low growl, as you sit up coming from inside the cage. As you move to touch to the bars, to large red eyes glare at you with teeth of a demon flashing as another growl comes from it. You look back at your right, only to see the person who was once there gone.

Without a moment's hesitation you get up, and put your hand on the seal that was pasted on one of the bars. As you go to tear it off and hand goes on top of yours. You pause, glancing to the side only to see a boy with blonde hair in the little light shining through. He had marking son his cheeks that look almost like whiskers. He wore a headband with the same symbol as yours. You assumed he was from the Hidden Leaf just like you, but you have never seen him before.

"If you were smart, you would take your handoff the seal and step back." He said in almost a harsh tone. Afraid of what he might do, you removed your hand, and stepped back. In the darkness you could make out a small smile creeping along his face, as you listened to his directions.

"And just who are you to order me around. Before you answer that, answer this. How are you?" You ask, as light soon come around the two of you. You soon found yourself and the boy in your room again. You could know see he had sky blue eyes. You smiled, looking into them then snapped out of it.

"My name isUzumaki Naruto. I am a Genin and a member of Team 7." Naurto explained.

You smiled. That was the team you were assigned to meet in the morning. "Good old Kakashi-sensei huh?" You said, smirking. Naurto laughed at that, and nodded in agreement.

"Now that you know me, I'd like to know who you are." Naruto said, sitting down. He looked up at you.

"I am Akira Koto. I will be a part of Team 7starting tomorrow. It's nice to meet you ahead of time." You answered truthfully. You smiled back at him, in the same warm smile he gave to you. Naurto smiled. He nodded in agreement to what you said.

"Also if you don't mine, would you tell me what that was about back there?" I asked sitting next to him. You turned your body to face him, criss-crossing your legs. Naruto looked down, knowing there was no point in trying to hide it from what you already knew or at least saw. He turned towards you.

"Let me start by telling you a story." Naruto said. He closed his eyes slightly, before opening them to look at you. The look on his face this time wasn't the same cheerful look it was before. It was now serious. You sat there silently, as you looked away from his face knowing what he was going to say wasn't good. After you had found your courage again, you looked back at him.


	2. Chapter 3

Naruto sighed still unsure about telling the story of his past when he himself only knew what he was told. He had never thought people were telling him the real things, so he looked into it. He knew as much as he was about to tell.

"Before I tell you, please know I am only telling you what I know from my further looking into this." I nodded bracing myself for what you were about to here. Naruto nodded.

"My mother was going to give birth to me, and some things happened and my father found it impossible for her and me who was still inside of her to come out without releasing the fox within. Once I was born my mother was fighting to keep her control of the nine-tailed fox inside of her. The fox was doing anything it had too in order to come out and have its way. One of the akatsuki took this as an advantage to go on a killing spree, and released the fox that my mother was trying so hard to control. The fox went loose and destroyed the village leaving many people dead. My father did only what he thought to be right in order to conceal the beast from killing anymore than it had. He was only one of the very few people who knew the just of concealing. He drew a seal on me with his blood with then sealed the nine-tails inside of me."

Naruto paused briefly, listing up his shirt revealing the seal he was talking about. You covered your mouth in shock, touching the seal. You ran your fingers over it, and then went back to how you were sitting as Naruto pulled his shirt covering his stomach again.

"My mother and father shortly died after, leaving me alone. My father gave his life to protect the village by sealing the fox inside of me. My mother died from the stress and the pain both giving birth to me and Madara torturing her. [Bare with me, as I am only guessing on how she died, since I don't exactly remember how she died.] I tended to myself when I was old enough to. I had nobody to with me. Everyone was afraid of me since I had the fox in me. I was lucky that the Hokage raised me until I was old enough to do it myself. When I was of age, I started to train by myself. I. . . "Naruto looked down, closing his eyes. "I hated how everybody thought I was nothing. I had no friends when I was little. I stayed by myself, while the other villagers would whisper as if I couldn't hear them. I was always called a monster and a killer. I finally gave up all hope. I didn't talk and avoided people as much as I could. The day of the exams began and I went. Nobody believed in me, even Iruka-sensei didn't have hope in me. I proved them all wrong, and I earned my name as a Genin. I started to finally forget everything that the people said about me, when I heard things I didn't want to. All I could hear in my head day in and day out were the words of the villagers saying 'I can't believe they made him a Genin. He could kill us any second of any given time. I even heard that he killed his own parents.' And stuff like that. I couldn't take it. As I was about to give up hope, I finally opened my eyes and found I had friends by my side. Friends who believed in me, and gave me the love I never knew being trapped in all the despair and loneliness." Naruto opened his eyes. "I will never know the love of real parents, but I will know what it's like to be wanted. To not be hated by anyone, even if I am a monster. That's why I stopped you from tearing off that seal. If I hadn't gotten there when I did, I could have lost everything that I worked so hard to get, by killing the people in this village." Naruto said.

You stared in complete shock. "I-I'm sorry. I never knew. . . "You said, and hugged Naruto tightly. You felt as if you had to do this one thing for someone who started out having nothing. Naruto smiled, and hugged you back.

"Now I'll let you get back to sleep. I've taken up enough of your time. See you in the morning Yuuki." Naruto said, and left. You smiled to yourself and laid down. You closed your eyes and fell into a slumber.

~Akira's P.O.V. ~

As I listened to his story, I could help but cry. How someone this caring and sweet could be treated like a monster, we may never know. Sure he may hold the kyuubi inside of him, but that doesn't mean he will use it for violence. He's not a killer. He never was and never will be. After he finished his story, he looked at me in shock. I quickly realized I was crying, and wiped my tears away.

~Naruto's P.O.V. ~

When I finished talking, I looked up and saw her crying. My eyes widened. Was she really crying for me? Me? The kyuubi? The one that only has a few friends in this village? I was brought back to reality when I saw her wipe her tears. I was still a little dazed so I didn't hear what she said clearly.

"Naruto-kun? Are you listening?" She said in softest tone she could manage to me.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." I said not really understanding what she just asked.

~ Akira's P.O.V ~

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I looked to my right and found a note there. I sat up a bit, and grabbed it. I read the note that said: "Dear Akirai-chan, I left when you had fallen asleep. I didn't want to disturb you since you looked peaceful. Don't forget our team meeting tomorrow; I'm sure the other members will enjoy your presence as much as I did. Sweet dreams, Naruto Uzumaki." I smiled and set the note down.

I got out of my bed and grabbed my uniform. I went into the bathroom, showered and changed into it. I then brushed my teeth and my hair, and put my headband on. I smiled, and pulled my bangs to the side. I nodded in approval, then went back out and sat on my bed. I went to reach for a book, when I felt a sudden rush of air go through me. I wasn't alone.

I reached forward to grab my kunai that was on the shelf, but a cold, pale hand grabbed mine. I jumped, shivers going down my spine. I looked up to see who it was. In front of my I saw a dark haired boy, with a shirt that contained the Uchiha crest on the back. "Who are you?" I said in a stern voice to hide the fear that was moving through my veins.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He said in a deep, husky voice.

"The Uchiha clan is exterminated. You're lying." I said knowing that if he wasn't I was going to kill his ghostly butt for doing this to me. The only response I got was a cold-hearted smirk.

~ Sasuke's P.O.V. ~

I wanted to laugh at how dumb this girl was. Hadn't she heard that there are survivors of the Uchiha clan? Not many but still. I smirked to not laugh. I let go of her hand, but instead pushed her down. "There are survivors of my clan still roaming until this day." I said in a harsh tone. I saw her eyes widen. It was the funniest thing I have ever saw! I sat down on her bed, and laid back. "You obviously know nothing." I said.

~ Akira's P.O.V. ~

I honestly felt like slapping him for everything he said. First I didn't want to believe him since he attacked me. I sat up and backed away from him. "Look this isn't a funny. I'll scream." I said reaching the wall. My anger increased when he laughed like I wasn't serious. My hands went into fists, and I imagined me hurting him in many ways. None of which I could do now if I wanted to stay in the village. I took a breath in and screamed as loud as I could. The only thing I could do. I looked at him when I was done and he was smirking.

~ Sasuke's P.O.V. ~

This girl had to be stupid. Even if she screamed, the only people that would actually come would be Naruto, and Sakura. I got up, and started walking towards her. She had fear in her eyes which made this all the more fun. As soon as I was about to corner her, a hand went onto my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see Naruto standing there.

"What do you want Naruto?" I asked, not really caring what he wanted.

~ Naruto's P.O.V. ~

I came to get Akira for today's training and I find what looks like to me, Sasuke trying to harm her. In a desiderative way. I sighed.

"I came to get Akira for training today, but it seems like you just can't control yourself." I said, grabbing Akira hands. She hid behind me, and I looked back at her. I turned and grabbed her hand leaving. I glanced back only to see Sasuke glaring at me.

~Sasuke's P.O.V. ~

I was so angry. Naruto ruined my plans! Every single time I'm about to accomplish a goal he gets in the way! I sighed, and walked out of the house, heading to the training grounds. I was determined to get that girl if it was the last thing I did. I sighed again, and then a smile came to my face. I leaned against the tree, and stared into space thinking. This girl was smart, strong, and attractive. She was completely different from the girls that chase me each day. She hated me and I loved every minute of it. I was dead straight that I would make this girl fall for me. Even if it means getting Naruto out of the picture. He snickered quietly at the thought, watching as Akira trained with Sakura.

~Akira's P.O.V. ~

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Became the new mantra in my head as I trained with Sakura waiting for Kakashi to show up. "Never in my life have I ever met someone that insecure and so full of himself!" I said aloud without thinking about it.

I accidently kicked Sakura away harder than I wanted to. "Sakura! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" I asked, helping her up.

"Yeah. You caught me off guard with that statement though. Who were you talking about?" She asked, brushing herself off.

"U-Uh... I was talking about… Kakashi-sensei!" I lied, not wanting to upset Sakura. I knew how much she liked Sasuke from what she's told me so far, and saying that I -hate that self-centered jerk!- was talking about Sasuke when I said that would make her hate me.

"Oh… I guess that is kinda true when you think about it." Sakura said.

"You bet, girl." I said, smiling. We both started laughing at that. Then I saw a famous blonde boy that I had come to like after spending a minute with him.

"Naruto-kun!" I called out along with Sakura. We both giggled seeing him get all flustered and act strangely.

~Naruto's P.O.V. ~

I looked over when I heard my name, and got all weird, seeing that_** two** _girls called me at the same time. I blushed and grinned, rubbing the back of my head with one hand on my hip. My usual remark to things like that. I looked at Akira and smiled. She had been the first one to understand and accept me for who I am. She'd also been the first one who had ever been able to get inside my mind without even trying. I still haven't been able to figure out how, but I'm thinking the fox had something to do with it. I brushed the thought off, and went over to the girls.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Hey Akira-chan." I said, smiling.

"Hi Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"H-H-Hi N-N-Naruto-kun…" Akira said, looking at the ground.

I looked at Sakura then Akira. "Has she been hanging out with Hinata?" He asked, remembering that habit Hinata had when she talked to people.

Sakura thought for a moment then shook her head. She grinned. "I'm gonna go train some more. Have fun." She said, winking at Akira, walking away.

I stared at Sakura as she walked away, completely clueless as to what that was about. I turned back to Akira.

~Akira's P.O.V. ~

I wanted to just run up to Naruto and be in his arms strangely. When he talked to me I couldn't help but stutter trying to keep my voice level as best as I could. I blushed deeply when Sakura winked and left us alone. I bit my bottom lip, trying to calm down my heart. I barely heard Naruto's voice over my own thoughts about him.

"Akira-chan?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"W-W-What is i-it?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. I noticed that he wasn't convinced so I changed the subject.

"So, about earlier…" I said. I sat down on the bench behind me, watching as he sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about that… I didn't think you'd run into him." Naruto said quietly.

**[Aurthor's note: More to come! Hope to hear your reviews!]**


End file.
